The present invention relates to a cathode-ray tube socket for use in connection between a cathode-ray tube and an electric circuit, and more particularly to a cathode-ray tube having a discharge gap for preventing an overvoltage from being applied by the cathode-ray tube to the electric circuit
Prior cathode-ray tubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,016 (issued on May 10, 1966) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,412 (issued on Jan. 18, 1972), for example. In the disclosed cathode-ray tubes, a grounding conductor is curved arcuately in substantially concentric relation to the arrangement of contacts, and electrode members project from the grounding conductor with a discharge gap left between the electrode members and the contacts. The grounding conductor is positioned with respect to a body of the cathode-ray tube socket, but the electrode members are not positioned independently with respect to the respective contacts. Therefore, a discharge gap of a high dimensional accuracy cannot be produced in the assembled socket. If the discharge gap were to be disposed fully within the socket body to guard against entry of dust, the overall construction would be complicated, or the socket body would have to be constructed of a plurality of assembled members. Otherwise, dust would easily find its way into the discharge gap, causing varying discharging characteristics thereof which lower its reliability.